Hot Chocolate
by Sofya29
Summary: 'I made you hot chocolate,' Sakura said. 'My mother used to make it to me when I was sick.' Naruto rose the cup to his lips and took a sip. He closed his eyes, enjoying this hot chocolate. 'It's delicious,' he said.


My Sakura Month contribution for the prompt : _Hot Chocolate_.

I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Hot Chocolate**_

Sakura looked at her watch one last time. Naruto was half an hour late. What was he doing ? And yet it was him who had insisted that they had lunch at Ichiraku's. She tapped her fingers on the table. She would wait for him a little longer and then she would go away. He should be there on time. She sighed and looked at her watch once again. Naruto was still not there. Too bad for him. As she rose from her chair, she heard someone come in.

'Sakura-chan !'

Finally ! She thought. She turned to him, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but she stopped talking when she saw Naruto's state. His cheeks were red, he had dishevel hair, his eyes were half-closed, and he sneezed loudly.

'Sorry Sakura-chan, I'm late. I had trouble getting up this morning.'

Sakura came up to him and put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He was hot.

'Naruto, you're sick. We should have canceled.'

'I'm fine. And I was so looking forward to have lunch with you.'

He sneezed again and shivered.

'That's enough,' Sakura said. 'I'll walk you home.'

'There no need to walk me home Sakura-chan, I tell you I'm fine.'

Sakura put her fists on her hips and looked at him sternly. Naruto coughed. He felt too weak to argue against her. Without further ado, Sakura took him by the arm and walk him to his apartment.

Once there, Naruto went straight to his bed. Sakura looked for remedy in his medicine cabinet. Unfortunately, most had passed it use-by date for a long time. She ends up finding one against fever. She filled a glass of water and gave him the remedy. Immediately after, Naruto fell asleep. Sakura could have left, but she preferred to stay to make sure he was fine. She put his things lying around on the floor away and then sat on a chair near Naruto's bed. He slept soundly. She pushed back a lock of hair that fell on his forehead and found that his fever was decreasing.

She looked at him for a moment and smiled. Naruto had changed since their years at the academy. He was the hero of Konoha, the future Hokage, loved and respected by all. But for Sakura, he was much more than that. He was the sun and she needed his light and warmth. She could not remember what life was like without him. She had fallen in love with him. She had never dared to say what she felt for fear of ruining their friendship. She would not make the same mistake twice. She kissed his forehead. After a moment, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

 **~ 00 ~**

Naruto woke up and he felt much better. He saw Sakura asleep, her head laying on his bed and her hand in his. Naruto smiled as he remembered the dream he had made where Sakura had kissed him on the forehead. He loved her more each day. If only she could feel the same. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and fell asleep, soothed by Sakura's presence.

When Naruto woke up, Sakura was gone. He looked at the time and found that he had slept all afternoon. There was a smell of chocolate in the room. The door opened and Sakura came in, holding a steaming cup in her hands.

'You're awake. How are you feeling ?' She asked.

'Better.'

Sakura smiled. She sat on the edge of the bed next to Naruto and gave him the cup.

'I made you hot chocolate,' Sakura said. 'My mother used to make it to me when I was sick.'

Naruto rose the cup to his lips and took a sip. He closed his eyes, enjoying this hot chocolate.

'It's delicious,' he said.

Sakura left several hours later, when she was sure that Naruto did not need her anymore.

 **~ 00 ~**

Two days later, Naruto was in Sakura's kitchen, feeling guilty. If she had not looked after him all day, she would not be sick. He took the cup of hot chocolate he had just prepared and brought it to her. It was the least he could do. He got into her room. Sakura, who was lying in bed, coughed. Naruto handed her the cup and Sakura gladly accepted it.

'It's probably not as good as yours,' Naruto apologized.

Sakura took a sip and smiled.

'It's perfect.'

Several minutes later, while Sakura was half asleep, she murmured :

'Stay with me ?'

Naruto knelt down next to the bed, took her hand and kissed it.

'Always.'

He stayed next to her all night, their fingers intertwined.

 _ **The end**_


End file.
